Te amo stan
by Kya J. Him
Summary: Stan y cartman novios a escondidas, kenny ama a cartman y ase que stan termine con el. Celos, odio y más que nada amor


**No se como se me ocurre esto, ok soy una psicópata pero no es para tanto, estoy loca, como hago drabbles, si no siquiera acabo mi series, la de amor y odio y la de por eso te amo.**

**Te amo stan **

**Era un día como cualquier otro en south park, o eso se creía ese día se descubriría el secreto más grande de la historia en south park.**

**Ya los años habían pasado 3 años y medio para ser exactos, los chicos habían cambiado física y mentalmente y pues Eric ya no era gordo, si no que al contrario, era un chico muy codiciado y tambien era muy inteligente aunque odia demostrarlo y también stan, kyle y kenny eran codiciados por que eran guapos.**

**-Buenos días stan-saludo felizmente kyle en la entrada del restaurante chino**

**-Buenos días kyle, sabes hoy toda la ciudad sabrá algo muy importante de mi-dijo el pelinegro**

**-¿Así?¿qué cosa?-pregunto el pelirrojo **

**-Pronto lo sabrás-respondió el pelinegro **

**-Okey-dijo el pelirrojo**

**En eso iban llegando Kenny y Cartman platicando amenamente y en ocasiones reían de lo que decían.**

**-Hola-saludo Cartman**

**-Ho...hola, Cartman, y ustedes por que vienen juntos, creí que no te gusta estar con los pobres-dijo el pelinegro muy enojado y con una gran mueca de disgusto**

**-Calma stan, no me gusta estar con los pobretones, pero, Kenny es la excepción ya que es mi mejor amigo-dijo Cartman con una gran sonrisa, en lo que abrasaba a su amigo Kenny**

**-Jeje-río Kenny sonrojado, sin siquiera intentar soltarse del abraso**

**-Mm... ¿Kenny me prestas un momento a cartman?-pregunto el pelinegro**

**-Claro-respondió el Rubio**

**Stan agarro a cartman de la muñeca y lo llevo lejos para que el pelirrojo y el Rubio no escucharán su plática.**

**-¿Qué cres que haces eric?-pregunto el pelinegro a el castaño**

**-¿A qué te refieres?-pregunto el castaño sin entender**

**-A qué te pasaste todo un buen rato paseando con kenny, como si fueran novios, cuando aquí tu novio soy yo, ¿entiendes?, yo soy tu novio y nadie más-dijo stan muy enojado**

**-Calma stan, yo te amo a ti y a nadie más ¿acaso estas celoso?-pregunto el castaño**

**-Pues sí-dijo el pelinegro como respuesta**

**-Calma que YO TE AMO A TI-dijo el castaño y lentamente besó al pelinegro**

**-Te Amo Eric-dijo el pelinegro volviendo a besar a su novio**

**-Oigan chicos, ya tenemos que entrar al restaurante-dijo el Rubio desde lejos **

**-Vamos mi quedo eric-dijo el pelinegro tomando de la mano al castaño**

**-Se tardaron mucho, ¿qué estaban haciendo?-pregunto el pelirrojo**

**-Nada, sólo que el culon me debía 5 dólares y ya me los pago, sólo eso Kyle-dijo el pelinegro**

**-Okey ya entremos...-dijo cartman que ahora era agarrado del brazo por kenny**

**-Si-dijo el pelinegro furioso **

**~veamos cartman que sientes si me ves hacer con kyle lo que tu haces con kenny~pensó el pelinegro**

**El pelinegro tomo del brazo a Kyle como lo hacía Kenny a SU Eric y el pelirrojo se sonrojó, segundos después Eric volteo a ver a su novio y al verlo agarrado así con Kyle, no le importó, de hecho lo ignoro y tan sólo sonrió, el pelinegro al ver la reacción del castaño solo se puso aún más furioso, y celoso.**

**~maldito seas Eric cartman, pero ya me las pagaras, terminare con esta absurda relación~pensó stan**

**-Disculpa kenny, pero me volverías a prestar a cartman un segundo-dijo el pelinegro**

**-Mm...si-dijo kenny con enojo**

**Por segunda vez en el día stan agarro a cartman y lo llevo lejos para que nadie les escuchase**

**-Eric, tengo algo muy importante que decirte-dijo stan con una sonrisa malévola **

**-¿Quieres terminar conmigo?-pregunto el castaño**

**-Co...como es que lo supiste-dijo el pelinegro**

**-Lógica, pero esta bien si quieres terminar conmigo, quédate con el judío-dijo cartman sin mostrar signo de enojo**

**-Si, sabes de ahora en adelante ya no somos novios-dijo stan firmemente **

**-Bien-dijo el castaño y se alejó donde Kyle y Kenny y por segunda vez Kenny tomo a cartman del brazo, lo que aún así enfureció al pelinegro**

**~lo siento stan, pero si tu amas al judío no te lo voy impedir, pero siempre recuerda que yo TE AMO stan, mi genial stan~pensó el castaño tristemente **

**-Oye Eric para que te quería stan-dijo el Rubio un tanto enojado**

**~como por que mierda lo llama eric, los únicos que tenemos permitido llamarlo así somos yo y butters~pensó el pelinegro enojadisimo**

**-Para nada-respondió el castaño felizmente o eso parecía**

**-Oye eric, faltan 15 minutos para que empiecen las clases ¿me acompañarás al baño?-pregunto el Rubio con una gran sonrisa**

**-Claro-dijo el castaño**

**Los 4 chicos se dirigieron al baño y entraron Cartman y Kenny y afuera les esperarían Kyle y stan**

**~que hise, por que lo hise, maldito kenny te voy a matar, si tu no existieras eric tal vez seguiría conmigo, mm... Como que ya se tardaron mucho en el baño, creo que entrare~pensamiento de stan**

**-Kyle, creo que yo también necesito entrar al baño, ahora regreso-dijo el pelinegro**

**-Claro-respondió el pelirrojo **

**El pelinegro entro al baño, para encontrarse con la escena mas dolorosa que para el jamás haya existido, ahí estaba Kenny besando a su Cartman, y el estaba forcejeando.**

**-¡Kenny maldita zorra, alejate de MI Eric!-grito el pelinegro e hiso que kenny soltara a Eric para comenzar a golpearlo y a llorar **

**-Suéltalo stan-dijo el castaño**

**-¡No!-respondió stan muy enojado**

**Cartman se acercó y jalo a stan y lo comenzó a besar, stan sorprendido se alejó y cartman lo volvió a acercar y esta vez stan se dejó llevar.**

**-¿Por qué lo hisiste Eric?-pregunto el Rubio con lágrimas en los ojos**

**-Por qué amo a stan, kenny, lo siento -dijo el castaño y volvió a besar a el pelinegro y salieron del baño**


End file.
